Dragonball FGC
by GohanFGC
Summary: What if...Gohan was born a girl. In the mist of the Android Saga, Gohan meets a young boy who will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1 A New Friend

A New Friend

(In a world where Gohan is born a girl, the events as they play out in Dragon Ball Z leading towards the Android Saga are near identical. As a result, any minor differences in the timeline up until that point are not worth mentioning, in the interest of saving time.)

(The story begins with a 10 year old Gohan, her father Goku, and Piccolo training in preparation for the arrival of the androids. As the three of them train, a young boy around the age of 10, with dark hair and blue eyes, rides his bike home from buying for his mother milk, bread, and butter. After being chased by dinosaurs both to and from the store thus far, the boy is now less than a mile from his home. He notices something falling from the sky. It suddenly crash lands just a few feet away from him. The force of which is so great he falls from his bike. He thinks to himself 'What was that?' He looks down and notices a little girl in a teal gi of sorts.)

Jan: Hey. You okay?

Gohan: (groaning) Yea, I'm fine.

Jan: (uneasy) You fell from the sky.

(The girl notices the bike and the groceries lying on the ground.)

Gohan: Oh, sorry about that.

(She helps pick all the stuff back up)

Gohan: So, What's your name?"

(The boy snaps out of what appears to be a trance, as he is not used to seeing girls around his age.)

Jan: I'm Jan.

Gohan: I'm Gohan.

Piccolo: (from a distance) Gohan! Come on! Let go!

Gohan: Coming, Piccolo! (Looks at Jan.) I gotta go. See ya!

(As Gohan takes off from the ground, the boy is stunned. He thinks to himself 'She's flying?! Is she an angel?' He snaps out of his trance, grabs the groceries, gets on the bike and rides off. Gohan looks in the other direction and thinks 'Hey, that boy is kind of cute.' Her father flies up to her)

Goku: Hey Gohan, you wanna go another round or do you wanna take a break?

Gohan: We've been at it for hours now. Let's take a break.

Goku: Okay. Last one back is a rotten egg!

(Upon arriving at home, Jan opens the front door to his mother's house.)

Jan: Mommy, I'm back!

(Jan's mother, a beautiful young looking woman, walks over to Jan)

Jan's Mother: Good boy, Jan. You got the groceries. Did you get hurt along the way?

Jan: No. I'm okay.

Jan's Mother: (Concerned) Jan, your arm.

Jan: It's just a scratch.

Jan's Mother: You're a little tough guy, aren't you? Here let me get you a Band-Aid.

(Jan's mom finds a clean Band-Aid and places it on the scratch mark.)

Jan's Mother: There you go. All better.

(Moments later, in the kitchen, Jan sits at the table as he is about to be served lunch.)

Jan: Um, Mom?

Jan's Mother: Yes, honey?

Jan: I met someone new on the way back.

Jan's Mother: Oh did you?"

Jan: Yea, It was a girl.

Jan's Mother: (smiling) A girl? Really?

Jan: Yea.

Jan's Mother: What was her name?

Jan: Uh...Gohan.

Jan's Mother: Gohan? You mean like that girl who lives down the road?

Jan: You know her?

Jan's Mother: Yea. She's very nice. Always does her homework.

Jan: I wish I could go to school.

(Meanwhile, at the Son house, Goku chows down at the dinner table, and Piccolo is outside meditating.)

Gohan: Hey, Mom?

Chi Chi: Yes hon?

Gohan: I met somebody today while I was out training.

Chi Chi: Really?

Gohan: Yea a little boy, about my size.

Chi Chi: Oh. What's his name?

Gohan: Jan.

Chi Chi: Jan? You mean like that boy who lives down the road?

Gohan: You know him?

Chi Chi: Oh yea. He's very sweet. Always goes out of his way for his Mom. (Sigh) It's a shame though. His father passed away when he was only a baby.

Gohan: Aww.

Goku: (Finishes his bowl) More please.

(The next day; Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo continue their training. Meanwhile Jan is playing in the backyard of his home, but before long he begins to stray too far. Then as Jan tries to cross a river on a log, He falls into the river.)

Jan: HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!

(At that moment, Gohan, Goku, and Piccolo hear Jan's cry for help.)

Gohan: It's...Jan!

Goku: Gohan, you've got to save him! We'll finish up later!

Gohan: Right!

(Gohan flies over to Jan's location, as the water pushes him towards a waterfall.)

Jan: SOMEBODY! PLEASE!

(Gohan dives into the water and flies out holding Jan. By that time, the boy was whimpering. She set him down on the ground.)

Gohan: Are you okay?

Jan: You...YOU SAVED ME! You...YOU ARE AN ANGEL!

(He embraces her.)

Gohan: Woe. Take it easy.

(As Gohan gently pushes Jan away, she looks into Jan's eyes and is awestruck by what she sees. She thinks to herself 'He looks so sincere.')

Gohan: Uh, come on. Let's get you home.

(Gohan takes off, holding Jan.)

Gohan: Where do you live?

Jan: Uh, (points in a specific direction) down that way.

(Jan begins to look down.)

Gohan: Don't be scared, dude.

Jan: ...Dude?

(Gohan manages to get Jan back to his mother safe and sound. But what does the future hold for our heroes, with the arrival of the androids just a year away? Stay tuned.)


	2. Chapter 2 The Androids

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY DEPRESSING. IF YOU WANNA SKIP THIS CHAPTER, GO FOR IT. THERE'S BETTER CONTENT AHEAD.**

The Androids

(Last time on DRAGONBALL FGC, a female Gohan met a young boy while out training with Piccolo and her father in preparation for the arrival of the Androids. The next day, the young boy fell into a stream, and nearly died. Luckily, Gohan was there to save his life. Now with only one day left until the Androids arrive, what lies in store for our heroes? Find out today.)

(Almost three years have passed since the Super Saiyan from the future warned our heroes of the danger that lay ahead. Now late in the afternoon, the final day of training is drawing to a close. Goku and Gohan are just finishing up supper when they hear a knock at the door. Outside, Jan is waiting at the door crying.)

Gohan: (opens the door) Jan? Why are you crying?

Jan: (Wipes the tears from his eyes.) My mom...she's...she's gone! (Cries).

Gohan: (Turns around) Dad!

(Inside, Jan recounts his mother's final moments to Gohan and her parents. Jan's mother had come down with a severe case of pneumonia. Despite Jan's best efforts, he simply could not save her.)

FLASHBACK

Jan's Mother: Listen to me, Jan. You have to be strong. You have to be strong!

Jan: Please don't die, Mom. I'm sorry.

Jan's Mother: You have nothing to be sorry for.

Jan: (Sobs).

END OF FLASHBACK

Chi-Chi: (Tears in her eyes) Oh. You poor thing (hugs Jan).

Goku: Wait a minute. What about the rest of your family? Surely, you must have an Aunt or Uncle or Grandparent that can take care of you.

Jan: (Sigh) No. My grandparents died years ago, and I don't have anyone else. My mom was all I had left.

Goku: Don't worry little guy. We'll take good care of you. I promise.

Jan: (Wipes tears from his eyes) Okay, but what about Jin?

Gohan: Who's that?

Jan: My cat.

Gohan: Aww.

Chi-Chi: What his breed?

Jan: He's a black colored munchkin

Gohan: Aww.

Chi-Chi: Okay. Does he have a cat-box?

Jan: No, he goes potty outside.

Chi-Chi: Oh.

Gohan: (Excited) Can we keep him?

Chi-Chi: (sighs) Fine...but you feed him yourself!

Gohan: Aww, Mom. Can't I help him out?

Chi-Chi: (sighs) Go ahead.

(After moving as much of his stuff as he could to the Son House, Jan buries his mother alongside his father. And then...he says his final goodbyes to his beloved parent.)

Jan: I'll miss you...Mommy.

(The Son Family has little time to grieve, as the android threat is less than a day away.)

(Now; Goku, Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin meet up near the site of the Androids' first appearance.)

(Our heroes wait at a plateau overlooking the city. When the Androids appear, our heroes lure them to an area away from the city.)

(When the battle begins, Goku reveals himself to be a Super Saiyan. Victory seems likely, until Goku begins clutching his heart in pain. It seems that the heart virus of Trunks's warning has come to pass, but at an unexpected and inopportune time.)

(As Goku begins to falter, another Saiyan steps in to finish the fight; it's Vegeta, ready to show the world that he too has become a Super Saiyan. As the battle rages on, Yamcha takes Goku back to the Son House, where Jan and Chi-Chi are waiting.)

(Jan is still beside himself with grief over his mother's death. He has eaten since the day before. Chi-Chi trying to get him to eat lunch.)

Chi-Chi: Well, go on. Eat. You'll feel better.

(Jan lets out a sigh and takes a bite of the food Chi-Chi prepared for him...and...much to his surprise, the food tastes exactly like something his mother would prepare for him. He pauses, then he chows down like he'd never eaten food in his life.)

Chi-Chi: Woe. Take it easy little guy.

(Suddenly the front door flung open)

Yamcha: Chi-Chi!

Chi-Chi: Yamcha? What happened?!

Yamcha: The virus! It's attacking Goku's heart!

Chi-Chi: Now?! But how is that possible?!

Yamcha: I don't know... (Notices Jan) who's that?

Chi-Chi: Oh sorry Yamcha...this is Jan, he lives with us now.

Yamcha: Oh.

(Jan looks at Goku as Yamcha gets him to a bed.)

Jan: Is he gonna die!?

Yamcha: No. We won't let him. Not this time.

Jan: "THIS TIME"?

Yamcha: Can we trust him? Chi-Chi?

Chi-Chi: Sure I mean...he's not gonna tell anyone considering... (Whispers to Yamcha about Jan not having any family left to tell his secrets to.)

Yamcha: OH. I SEE NOW. I feel you, kid.

(Yamcha explains to Jan about the situation with at hand)

Jan: Let me get this straight. Goku defeated the Red Ribbon Army by himself?

Yamcha: Yea but Goku spared Dr. Jero, leading him to create the Androids we see today.

Jan: You guys should stop them!

Yamcha: We'll certainly do our best.

(A phone rings, and Chi-Chi picks up.)

Chi-Chi: Hello? Yamcha, its Bulma. She needs to speak with you.

Yamcha: Hello? WHA-! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

(Bulma's end.)

Bulma: Yea. And it sounds like there are more Androids on the way.

Yamcha: Ahh man. (Sarcastic) Well thats just great!

Bulma: Uhuh, and it gets better. One of the Android's is actually Dr. Gero himself.

(Yamcha's end.)

Yamcha: Seriously?! Oh man.

Bulma: Alright, well I'll let you know if anything else comes up. Okay? Bye.

(Back on the battlefield, our heroes come across the androids of Trunks's prediction. In spite of their best efforts to stop them, Androids 17 and 18 manage to activate yet another android; Android 16, designed for the sole purpose of destroying Goku. Strangely, in fact, Android 16 refuses to fight anyone other than Goku. Even without 16, Androids 17 and 18 manage to defeat our heroes effortlessly. The Earth's special forces were spared, but now the Androids are after Goku.)

(Stay tuned for the next Dragonball FGC)


	3. Chapter 3 A Shocking Discovery

A Shocking Discovery

(Previously on DRAGONBALL FGC, a female Gohan met a young boy who was destined to change her life forever. After the death of his mother, the eleven-year-old boy now had to live with Gohan and her family as he had no-one else to care for him. As the android threat emerges, Goku comes down with the deadly heart virus of Trunks's prediction and is brought home by Yamcha. Back on the battlefield, our heroes are defeated by the androids.)

(Krillin and Trunks arrive at the Son house, and knock at the front door. Chi-Chi barges out, slamming Krillin in the face.)

Chi-Chi: Gohan!

Krillin: (Groaning) Nice to see you too, Chi-Chi. That hurt. (whispers to Trunks) Well, say hello.

Trunks: Oh, hello there.

Yamcha: Oh, Krillin. Hey. Alright. I'm glad you made it here safe.

Krillin: And Goku?

Yamcha: He's okay. He's sleeping right now. (Looks at Trunks) Hey. Welcome back, man.

Krillin: (Notices young boy, holding a cat.) Uh, who's that?

Chi-Chi: This is Jan. He lives with us now.

Krillin: Oh, well what do ya know?

(Trunks is thinking. Oh man, I didn't think history would've changed this much, but...guess I shouldn't be surprised.)

Yamcha: So, if you guys are here, you must've defeated the androids right?

Trunks: (softly) Not yet.

Krillin: I can't explain now, but we have to evacuate this place, and transport Goku to Master Roshi's place. We're dealing with a group of Androids that are a thousand times more powerful than any of us.

Yamcha: What?! We can't stop them?!

(Yamcha and Krillin load Goku and a bunch of stuff onto a capsule chopper.)

Krillin: Hey, Yamcha. Where's Gohan?

Yamcha: She should be getting home any time now.

Jan: Look! Gohan's back!

Chi-Chi: Here she comes!

Gohan: (Lands) Hey. What's going on?

Chi-Chi: (hugs Gohan) You've come home. Oh, my baby! I'm so happy to see you!

Gohan: Hey. What're you guys doing?

Krillin: No time to talk. Get on the plane Gohan.

(After the plane takes off, Krillin explains the current situation to Gohan.)

Gohan: Are they really that powerful?

Krillin: Afraid so, Gohan. They're even more powerful than the androids Trunks told us about.

Jan: Surely you're mistaken. That makes no sense.

Yamcha: Yea, I was about to say.

Trunks: No, he's right. They're different somehow.

Chi-Chi: Ahh! Oh no!

(Jan's cat meows.)

Jan: What happened?

Chi-Chi: What in the world was I thinking? We don't have a minute to waste! We have to hurry before it's too late!

Gohan: What are you talking about?

Chi-Chi: This. (Slams down a bunch of text books.) You should be studying little lady.

Gohan: Now's not really the time.

Chi-Chi: Don't talk back to me, young lady. Now get to it.

Krillin: Wow. And I thought I had it rough.

(Our heroes begin to discuss what they're going to do next. Trunks purposes something drastic, going back in time and destroying the androids before Dr. Jero can activate them. He soon realizes however, that he was low on fuel, and that going back in time wouldn't change the world he's currently in.)

Yamcha: So why bother coming back in the first place Trunks? You just said you couldn't change anything.

Trunks: It was my mother's idea. She thought that, even though we couldn't change our own world, that we could still make a better world than the one we lived in.

Jan: It's okay, Trunks. If it wasn't for you, Goku wouldn't be with us right now. That's all that matters.

Chi-Chi: Exactly.

(Short pause.)

Trunks: So, uh Jan, how did come to know Gohan and them? I don't think I ever met you in my time, so why don't you enlighten me?

Jan: We met about a year ago. She, her father, and Piccolo were training to fight the androids. She fell and almost hit me on the way down...and...uh yea that's about it.

Trunks: Okay, but uh, how did you come to live with her though?

(Krillin whispers in Trunks's ear.)

Trunks: Oh man. Sorry I asked.

Gohan: (finishes homework.) That's done. Can I take a break?

Chi-Chi: Very well.

(Gohan walks over and sits next to Jan.)

Gohan: Hey, little buddy. You okay?

Jan: Yea. I'm okay?

Gohan: You sure?

Jan: Yea. Sure.

(Gohan hugs Jan. Chi-Chi thinks to herself 'Just like me and Goku when we were kids.')

Yamcha: Hey, Krillin. Don't you think we better tell Bulma what we're up to?

Krillin: Good idea. Wait, are you saying that I should do it? No way.

Yamcha: Come on, Krillin. I'm flying the plane here. Thanks buddy.

Krillin: Oh right. No offense, Trunks. Your mom's just hard to deal with sometimes.

Trunks: (Chuckles) I know what you mean.

(Our heroes receive word from Bulma of a mysterious ship out in the wilderness, which strangely resembles Trunks's time machine. Trunks is stumped and plans to go looking for it.)

Yamcha: Are you sure your time machine is one-of-a-kind?

Trunks: Yes.

Gohan: Hey Trunks, can I go with you?

Chi-Chi: Gohan.

Gohan: Come on, Mom. I'll be just fine.

Chi-Chi: NO! You're staying put until your homework is done.

(Everyone except Goku and Krillin fall down.)

Gohan: But, Mom, I'll finish it when I get back.

Chi-Chi: (Sigh) Fine.

Gohan: Hey Jan, how about you?

Jan: Is it safe?

Gohan: Don't worry. If anything happens, I'll keep you safe. How does that sound?

Jan: Okay.

(In a surprisingly short time, Gohan, Jan, and Trunks find the time machine. Then they wait for Bulma. Trunks opens the capsule and quickly looks at the machines file system. He discovered that the time machine had been sent four years prior to the present day. Which meant that whatever it was that used the time machine, had been there for a year by the time Trunks arrived three years earlier, and in so doing, changed the present.)

(Just before departing, Gohan notices something even stranger; the shell of a creature unlike anything she had ever seen. What is this mysterious creature? Stay tuned.)


	4. Chapter 4 Self-Defense

Self-Defence

(Last time on Dragonball FGC, after being defeated by the androids, Trunks and Krillin arrive at the Son house to relocate Goku to Master Roshi's house. Later, Gohan, Jan, and Trunks discovered a creature out in the wilderness, which may prove to be a far greater threat than the androids. What is this mysterious creature from the future?)

(Gohan, Jan, and Trunks arrive at Master Roshi's House)

Gohan: Hello! Master Roshi! (Opens door) Is anyone home?

(Everyone inside is looking at the television.)

Jan: What's going on?

Krillin: Come take a look at this, guys.

Gohan: What is it?

(The News on the TV showed that there were people in Gingertown fighting for their lives. And then...static.)

Krillin: I think it's over. (Pause.) So it must've been a creature that caused the trouble in Gingertown.

Trunks: Right. We found its shell, near the time capsule. I'm heading over to Gingertown. Gohan, you and Jan stay here with Goku.

Krillin: But Trunks, are you sure you wanna go out there by yourself?

Trunks: Don't worry. I'm a Super Saiyan. I'll be okay. Besides, I'm more concerned about the androids right now.

Krillin: Alright, but be careful out there. Okay?

(Trunks takes off.)

Jan: Uh, pardon me for asking, but what's a "Super Saiyan?"

Gohan: (Startled.) Seriously? Oh where to even begin?

(Gohan explains delicately to Jan about her heritage and the Super Saiyan Legend.)

Jan: Wait...so then...your father's a Saiyan?

Gohan: Yes.

Jan: Wait, so then...you're...

Gohan: Half-Saiyan.

Jan: ...

Gohan: Does that change how you feel about me?

Jan: Well. You look completely human to me, and besides, you and your family were nice enough to take me in. So as far as I'm concerned, both you and your father are just as human as everyone else here, maybe even more.

Gohan: (Hugs Jan.) Thank you.

Jan: By the way, Chi-Chi. How's my cat doing?

Chi-Chi: He's fine. He's sleeping in Goku's room.

Jan: Okay.

(Gohan looks out, and walks over to the window; sensing something strange.)

Jan: Hey. What's up?

Gohan: This is gonna sound strange, but I'm sensing two Piccolos.

Jan: What do you...?

Krillin: Yea. That IS strange.

Jan: Uh...Do you guys have like a sixth sense that I'm not aware of?

Gohan: Kind of.

Krillin: It works like this. Me and Gohan have the ability to sense the life force of other people. Okay? This allows us to determine how strong a person is, where they are, it can even tell us whether a person's good or bad.

Gohan: Everybody's energy signature is different too. In this case, we're detecting two sets of the same energy signature. Huh? Now, it's changing. Now I'm sensing Frieza and his father.

Roshi: That's impossible.

(The energy changes again.)

Krillin: Do you guys feel that?!

Roshi: That's Goku!

Jan: But that's...!

(Gohan runs over to the room where her father is.)

Gohan: But my Dad's still here sleeping!

Krillin: Stay here, Gohan, I'll go check it out!

Gohan: Good luck, Krillin.

(Krillin heads out the door and takes off.)

Gohan: Hey, Jan. You wanna come outside with me?

Jan: Uh, sure.

(Outside)

Jan: So why'd you ask me to come out here?

Gohan: I wanna teach you how to defend yourself, you know, just in case something happens.

Jan: Uh...Okay.

Gohan: First, I wanna see what you can do. So give me your best shot. (Points to her face.) Right here, as hard as you can. Don't hold back.

Jan: I don't wanna hit you!

Gohan: Jan, I'm a Saiyan; one of the strongest people on the planet. You can't hurt me. Even if you do, I'll forgive you for it. Don't even worry about it. Now come on. Hit me.

(Jan pauses. Then he advances, but deliberately slows down his attack. Gohan grabs his fist.)

Gohan: Come on. I know you can do better than that. Don't hold back this time. Okay?

(Jan pauses. Then he advances, and this time he knocks Gohan off her feet. Landing on her rear end.)

Gohan: Woe.

Jan: Did I hurt you?!

Gohan: No. I'm fine. Although you DID manage to knock me off my feet, so that's good. Now, let's see how fast you can run. Try running five laps around the island.

Jan: Okay.

(Jan runs around the island five times.)

Jan: (panting) How did I do?

Gohan: You're pretty fast. That was one heck of a run. Anyway, let's teach you how to sense energy levels. For starters, you need to be perfectly calm and have a clear mind. Can you do that?

Jan: I'll try. (Closes his eyes)

(Silence)

Jan: (Opens eyes) Something happened.

Gohan: Good. Now try to sense my power level.

Jan: It's a kinda bright.

Gohan: That's because I'm really strong dude. Try yourself now.

Jan: Uh...There's something, but just barely. Well, guess that means I'm weak huh? (Looks down)

Gohan: (puts hand on Jan's shoulder.) Cheer up Jan, I'm sure you'll be strong someday.

(Some time later, Piccolo and others informed Gohan that the Mysterious creature from the future was an android created by Dr. Gero; Cell. Our heroes prepare to go after him together.)

Gohan: Jan, you stay here and watch Dad. It shouldn't be long before he wakes up.

Jan: Right.

Gohan: See ya.

(Gohan takes off with the others on a Capsule Plane.)

(Soon after, Jan, Chi-Chi, and Roshi discover that Goku is no longer in bed. He's outside blasting the water. Goku has finally awakened, and has just announced his plan to surpass the level of a Super Saiyan. Can this be done? Stay tuned for the next Dragonball FGC.)


	5. Chapter 5 The Time Chamber

The Time Chamber

(Previously on Dragonball FGC, our heroes were defeated by the androids, only to discover that an even greater threat has emerged. At Master Roshi's house, Gohan begins to teach Jan how to defend himself. Soon after, Goku awakens with plans to surpass the level of a Super Saiyan. Can this be done?)

Jan: Let me get this straight. You think you can become stronger than a Super Saiyan?

Goku: Well, it's the only way to beat Cell, and I won't know for sure unless I try. A year. All I need is a year.

Jan: A year? But Goku!

Goku: Don't worry. I know a place where I can get a year's worth of training in just one day.

Jan: You're kidding.

Goku: Hey, Chi-Chi. Would it okay if I brought Gohan and Jan with me to train?

Jan: I'm going too?

Goku: Sure. You need to continue training with Gohan, don't you?

Jan: (surprised) Oh...I... guess you're right.

Chi-Chi: Is this a joke? Well...what do you think I'll say, Goku? (Pause) Huh. Go ahead. I can't stop you. But make sure that Gohan gets as strong as possible. Okay?

Goku: No problem.

Chi-Chi: Now promise me that as soon as she gets back, you'll let Gohan study. Alright? (Pause) Now, you guys give it all you've got. Okay?

Goku: Thanks, Chi-Chi. I'll see ya later. Alright, Jan. Grab on.

(Jan grabs onto Goku's arm. Then Goku holds his fingers between his eyes, and teleports.)

(On the capsule plane...)

Krillin: We could sure use Goku's help right about now.

(Goku teleports in with Jan.)

Gohan: (Happily) It's Dad!

Krillin: It would sure be nice if... (Turns around) Goku? (Joyous) GOKU! YOU CAME BACK! I can't believe it!

Goku: Yea. So, when do we eat?

Krillin: (Joyous and Tearing) Heheh. You're back to your old self alright.

Goku: Yea. Well...guys gotta eat, right?

Gohan: (Joyous and Tearing) Daddy, I'm so happy you're back! (Hugs Goku.)

(Goku walks over to Piccolo.)

Goku: Kamiccolo!

(Piccolo's Startled.)

Goku: What? Did I say something wrong?

Piccolo: Look. I've been through some changes but my name is still Piccolo. Don't forget that.

Goku: Sure. Anyway, we're in no condition to fight cell at the moment, so I've decided to start training again. And I know a place where I can get a year's worth of training in a day.

Yamcha: Where's that?

Goku: It's at Kami's place.

Piccolo: I see. So it's back to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber then. No one has ever been able to stay in there for more than a year. It might be more than you can handle.

Goku: That's why I'm taking Trunks and Vegeta. At least one of us should be able to do it.

Piccolo: Then go now. Cells getting stronger every day, and time is short. If he absorbs Android 17, we're done for.

Goku: Right. Grab on, you two.

Gohan: Right. Let's do this.

(Gohan and Jan grab on to Goku.)

Krillin: Train hard you guys.

(They teleport to Trunks's location.)

Trunks: Goku.

Goku: Hey, Trunks. How's your training going?

Trunks: Not good. My father really doesn't want me training with him. Every time I get close to him he tells me to get lost. He's just been standing over there for three days. He hasn't even moved.

Goku: Well that's strange. I'll go have a word with him.

(Goku flies over to Vegeta.)

Goku: Hey, Vegeta.

Vegeta: Go away Kakarot.

Goku: Look. I just wanna help you out, Vegeta. I know what you're trying to do. There's a room over at Kami's place where you can get a year of training in one day.

Vegeta: Hmm. I could ascend very quickly. (Turns around.) Show me.

Goku: Well, here's the deal. Only two people can train there at once, so I'll go in with Gohan and you'll go in with Trunks. Some time together might do you guys some good. You can go first if you want to.

Vegeta: Very well.

Goku: In the meantime, Gohan's gonna be out training Jan.

Vegeta: Who the hell is Jan?

Goku: See that boy over there? That's him. He lives with us now.

Vegeta: Oh, I see. Alright, let's go.

(They all teleport to the lookout.)

Goku: Hey, Mr. Popo.

Mr. Popo: Goku.

Goku: Hi. We have some training to do. Could you show us where the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is?

Mr. Popo: Of course. Please follow me. I'm afraid it's not very luxurious, but it should have everything you need.

(The Door.)

Mr. Popo: So who's going first?

Goku: Trunks, Vegeta; you're up.

Mr. Popo: (Opens door.) Right this way please. Once you're in, you must spend a year inside, while outside only a day will pass.

Goku: Good luck you guys.

(Trunks and Vegeta enter the Time Chamber, and Mr. Popo closes the door.)

Gohan: I hope those two get along. (Turns to Jan.) Alright Jan. Let's continue your training.

Jan: Uh...Right.

(They both walk to the center of the lookout.)

Gohan: Alright. I want you to try and attack me. This time I'm gonna be dodging and blocking. If you can hit me even once, I'll teach you how to manipulate ki.

Jan: What's that?

Gohan: Latent energy, it's what makes us so powerful.

Jan: Oh.

Gohan: Alright. Come at me.

(With the android threat still looming, is there any hope for the future? Stay tuned for the next Dragonball FGC.)


	6. Chapter 6 Jan's Training

Jan's Training.

(Previously on Dragonball FGC, Goku awakened with a plan to surpass the level of a Super Saiyan. Then he spoke of a room at Kami's lookout where our heroes can get a full year's worth of training in just one day. Is there any hope for the future?)

(Gohan is training Jan at Kami's lookout.)

Gohan: Alright. Come at me.

(Jan charges and strikes at Gohan. After many tries, he manages to strike Gohan in the stomach.)

Gohan: (Groans.) Nice job.

(Jan smiles. Then Gohan strikes at Jan. But Jan dodges it.)

Gohan: Wow. I missed. I was just gonna teach you not to let your guard down. But I guess I didn't need to. Hmm. Hey! You deserve a peck on the cheek for that!

Jan: No! Please, No!

Gohan: Wha-? Seriously? Not even just a little bitty kiss?

Jan: I SAID NO!

Gohan: Sheesh. Sorry. Anyway let's get back to training. I'm gonna teach you how to manipulate ki energy. Ki comes from two places; your body, and your mind. Your body controls your striking power and movement speed, while your mind helps your reaction time and your accuracy. More on those later. For now, try and take what inner strength you have and form it into a ball of light if you can.

Jan: Okay I'll try.

(Jan positions his hands close together. After several tries, he finally creates an energy ball.)

Gohan: You got it! Nice work, Jan.

Jan: (Panting) Oh man. That was too much.

Gohan: Wanna take a break?

Jan: Yea. Sure.

Gohan: Hey, Dad. Any news?

Goku: Piccolo's energy level is rising. I can't sense anything else at his location, so he must be fighting the androids.

Jan: You can't sense their energy levels?

Gohan: No. That's why we had trouble finding them earlier.

Jan: I see. But wait. Isn't Cell an android too?

Gohan: Yes, but he wasn't created with nuts and bolts. He's made from the cells of the most powerful beings in the cosmos.

Jan: Woe. He must be super strong.

Gohan: Yes, and If he's allowed to absorb 17 and 18, he'll be unstoppable.

Jan: I see.

Gohan: (Detects something) Hey, Dad. You feel that?

Goku: Yes. Cell's on his way to Piccolo and the androids.

Jan: Which direction is it?

(Gohan points in a particular direction.)

Jan: Holy cow! That power is mindboggling!

Gohan: Yea.

Goku: Gohan, I think you should get back to training Jan.

Gohan: Okay, Dad. (Turns to Jan) Good to go?

Jan: Yes.

Gohan: Alright. Next, I'm gonna teach you how to fly; but first, I want to see you avoid at least five of my attacks in a row without getting hit. Think you can do that?

Jan: Okay.

Gohan: I'll limit my striking power to match yours if it'll help. Okay? Get ready...Here I go.

(Surprisingly, Jan avoids Gohan's attacks easily)

Gohan: Nice.

(Jan smiles. Gohan punches again. Still, Jan dodges it.)

Gohan: Dang it. I missed again. (Smiling) You're pretty good. See, I'm making sure you don't let your guard down, and you're doing a good job. Ready for your next lesson?

Jan: Uhuh.

Gohan: Alright. Now, I'm gonna teach you how to fly. What you wanna do is have your feet close together, hold very still, gather energy from your body, and slowly push it out. It's your first time, so you need to concentrate. If you don't use enough energy, you won't take off. If you use too much, you won't be able to control it. Got it?

Jan: Right. Let's see.

(Jan brings his feet together, and gathers latent energy.)

Gohan: That's it! That's the way!

(Then Jan slowly lifts off the ground.)

Gohan: Yes! You got it!

(Gohan notices Jan struggling.)

Gohan: Okay. Ease off now.

(Jan touches down. Then drops to his knees in exhaustion.)

Gohan: Jan, are you okay?!

Jan: (Panting) Uh. Yea, I'm fine.

Gohan: You sure?

Jan: Yea. I'm okay. I just need a break. That's all.

Gohan: (pats Jan on the back) Okay, Jan. Go sit down for a minute. (Walks over to Goku.) Any updates?

Goku: Cell has found Piccolo.

Gohan: What?! I have to help him!

(Gohan runs but Goku stops her.)

Goku: No! You're nowhere near strong enough yet! You'll only get in Piccolo's way!

(Goku looks toward the time chamber door and thinks to himself 'Come on, guys! We need your help!')

(Moments later Goku, Gohan, and Jan sense Piccolo's power fading.)

Goku: Piccolo...No. Guys, we've lost him.

Gohan: Oh, no. Piccolo.

Mr. Popo: (tearing) Kami.

Gohan: (Tearing) I can't take this anymore!

Goku: Gohan? Gohan wait! (Stops Gohan)

Gohan: No! Let me go! It's not fair! Let go of me! Piccolo needs me!

Goku: Gohan listen to me!

Gohan: It's not fair!

Goku: I know it's not fair. But we only have one chance to beat that monster, and we have to play to win. If we don't, his sacrifice will be in vein.

Gohan: (tearing) But it hurts, Dad.

Goku: I know, Gohan. I know. (Gestures for Jan to come over.)

(Jan walks over, and sits next to Gohan. Gohan looks at him and gives him a hug.)

Gohan: (tearing) Oh, Jan. (sniffle) You're the sweetest boy I've ever met.

(With Piccolo defeated, the monstrous Cell now seems poised to absorb androids 17 and 18. Stay tuned.)


	7. Chapter 7 Sacrifice

Sacrifice.

(Last time on Dragonball FGC, Jan resumed his training with Gohan. First, he learned how to tap into his latent powers; then, he learned how to hover in mid-air. On the battlefield Piccolo was defeated. Devastated, Gohan is comforted by Jan.)

(Gohan, Goku, and Jan are at Kami's Lookout.)

Goku: Gohan, you feel that? Cell's energy just took a nose-dive.

Gohan: Yea.

Goku: Whoever's fighting him seems to have the upper hand on him right now. If they could just hold on a little longer.

Jan: I can't sense who it is though.

Gohan: Me neither. Maybe it's the androids.

Goku: Maybe.

(They all sense a massive energy spike. For our heroes this could only mean one thing. Cell has absorbed one of the Androids. Then they sensed Tien. He's entered to hold off Cell as long as he can so that the androids can escape. Eventually Tien finally runs out of steam then falls to the ground)

Gohan: We have to help him.

Goku: I know.

(Goku stands up and teleports to Tien. Then he teleports back with Piccolo and Tien.)

Gohan: Piccolo! Are they okay, Dad?

Goku: Yes, but they both need a senzu bean right away.

Gohan: Okay.

Jan: What's a senzu bean?

Gohan: It's a bean that will make you full for ten days. It can also restore health and energy.

Jan: I see.

(Goku gives Tien and Piccolo each a senzu bean. Piccolo and Tien both recover instantly.)

Jan: Woe, you guys weren't kidding.

Gohan: You had us worried, although it was pretty cool how you held off Cell.

Piccolo: It was an honorable move, Tien, but remember it wasn't enough. It's gonna take a force stronger than all of us to defeat cell now. Not one of us can take that guy down. Not even you, Goku.

Mr. Popo: Goku. Vegeta and Trunks are coming out of the time chamber.

Goku: It's about time.

(They all run to the door to the time chamber. And Trunks and Vegeta walk out, more powerful than ever.)

Trunks: Thanks for waiting, guys. Did we miss anything?

Goku: It's good to have you back. Things have gotten worse since you've been gone.

Gohan: Hey Trunks, You've changed.

Goku: I'll say. You look like you're in great shape.

Jan: Hey, why is your hair all like-?

Trunk: Well, we don't call it the hyperbolic time chamber for nothing.

Mr. Popo: Time works differently in the time chamber. One day outside is equivalent to one year inside.

Jan: Oh.

Mr. Popo: They've been inside for the whole day. I've never known anyone who could last that long in there before.

Trunks: We could've come out a lot sooner, but father wanted to get as much results as possible. He insisted on training for the full year, even though it only took him a few months to-.

Vegeta: Silence, boy. No need to spoil the surprise.

Trunks: Well I guess you're gonna have to see for yourself then.

Goku: So it worked out okay?

Vegeta: (Smirks) Maybe. I will take care of everything now. There's no more need for training, Kakarot, because I'm sure you will not survive it. Besides I won't be needing any help in taking care of the androids.

Piccolo: Listen, I don't know how powerful you think you are, but you're underestimating our enemies.

Tien: While you were in there, Cell absorbed android 17 then transformed. You don't know what you're up against.

Vegeta: (Chuckles) Clearly trying to defeat Cell has taken its toll on all of you. That's why I'm offering to take care of it myself.

Goku: Vegeta, I strongly recommend you listen to Piccolo and Tien. I mean you'd have to at least triple your strength to stand a chance-.

Vegeta: (Chuckles).

(Jan notices a plane touch down above. It's Bulma with baby Trunks.)

Bulma: Yoohoo! Hello?!

Jan: It's Bulma.

(Tien and the others turn around)

Bulma: Hey! Where are you guys?! Oh there you are.

Goku: Bulma, What are you doing here?

Bulma: I brought some things for all of you. You might need them.

(Gohan runs over.)

Gohan: (to the baby) Hello there, Trunks.

Baby Trunks: Bah-bah-bah-bah.

Bulma: (look sees Future Trunks.) Oh, my gosh! Trunks, what happened? I mean you are Trunks, right?

Trunks: Uh yea.

Jan: Wait a second. You and that baby are both-?

Trunks: Well, yes. I'm from the future, remember? The baby is from the present.

Bulma: You've grown. Is that a wig? No it's real.

Trunks: I've spent a year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but outside only a day passed. That's why.

Bulma: Oh.

Trunks: Me and Dad trained together.

Bulma: (Looks at Vegeta) You don't look that different, Vegeta.

Vegeta: The hair of a pure Saiyan's hair doesn't change from the day they're born.

Bulma: That would explain why Goku never needed a haircut.

Goku: Oh yea.

Bulma: Anyway, I thought you guys could use some new combat suits.

(She clicks a capsule and throws it down and POOF! Gohan, Goku, Trunks, and Vegeta all put on the combat suits.)

Gohan: Wow this is just like the one I wore on Namek. Remember, Dad? A perfect fit.

Goku: These are really light. Cool.

Trunks: So these are all Saiyan combats suits?

Bulma: More or less. I tried to copy Vegeta's as much as possible.

Gohan: You did a great job, Bulma.

Bulma: Well, thank you, Gohan.

(Piccolo and Tien decide not to wear theirs. As for Jan, he doesn't have one. Even if he did, he's not much a fighter anyway. Goku offers to take Vegeta and Trunks to the battlefield via Instant Transmission, but Vegeta isn't interested. Vegeta takes off. Goku gives Trunks the senzu beans. Then Trunks takes off.)

Goku: Time to start our training, Gohan.

Gohan: Right.

Goku: Wait. Can we eat first?

Gohan: Oh, Dad.

(Vegeta and Trunks are finally out of the Time Chamber, but will their new strength be enough to stop Cell from reaching his Perfect Form? Stay tuned for the next Dragonball FGC.)


	8. Chapter 8 First Kiss

First Kiss.

(Last time on Dragonball FGC, Tien held off Cell as long as he could giving time for the androids to escape. Then, Vegeta and Trunks finally exited the time chamber. Will their new powers be enough to stop cell?)

(Before entering the time chamber, Goku and Gohan have a meal.)

Goku: Ah. I'm full now.

Jan: Don't you ever get cramps from all that?

Goku: Uh, No. Why?

Jan: Uh...nevermind.

Goku: Let's train, Gohan.

Jan: Uh, guys. What do you want me to do until you get back, if you don't mind me asking? I'm kind of tired.

Gohan: Well, I don't know.

Goku: We won't be gone long. You could take a nap. There should be a bed around here somewhere. Oh, and if you need to eat something, just ask Mr. Popo.

Jan: Okay.

(Time chamber door.)

Mr. Popo: Well; Goku, Gohan; it's your turn. I hope you're ready. Go on in. (Opens door)

Gohan: See you later, Jan.

Jan: Gohan. (Whispers in Gohan's ear)

Gohan: Now?

(Jan nods)

Gohan: I won't be gone for that long, at least on your end. (She looks into Jan's big blue eyes) Ahh. What the heck? (Kisses Jan on the cheek, for the first time.)

(Gohan and Goku enter the time chamber)

Bulma: I think she likes you, Jan.

(Once inside the time chamber, Gohan is surprised by the increase in gravity, and the heat. Meanwhile, Jan takes a nap. Not long before Goku and Gohan are out of the time chamber, Jan comes out of bed.)

Jan: (Yawns) Hey Mr. Popo, are they done training yet?

Mr. Popo: They still have three hours left to finish off their year.

Vegeta: I'm sure they'll stay longer than that. They'll do anything they can to surpass me.

Piccolo: They're training to defeat Cell, not to surpass you Vegeta. There are nine days left so you can afford to be patient.

Jan: What? You mean you guys still haven't beaten him?!

Piccolo: No. Vegeta, had him on the ropes, but Cell tricked him. Now Cell has finally reached his perfect from.

Jan: You mean we're done for?!

Piccolo: Not quite. Cell has given us ten days to prepare for a Tournament of sorts.

Jan: Oh.

Piccolo: I was about to suggest training for a day in there myself.

Vegeta: You'll be wasting your time. Surely you don't expect to become as strong as a Saiyan, do you? ... Go ahead. Have your day, but I'm reserving the remaining days for myself.

Piccolo: No. You can only spend two days inside. Even the time chamber has its limits.

Vegeta: You're joking.

Mr. Popo: It's true. After fourty-eight hours, the exit disappears. Anyone inside will be trapped for eternity.

(They all sense Goku and Gohan's energy.)

Vegeta: What? It hasn't been a year yet.

(They all see Goku and Gohan exit.)

Goku: I knew I sensed Trunks and Vegeta. I still sense Cell too. He seems even stronger than before.

Jan: Goku? G-Gohan? Is that really you? Your power...are you a Super Saiyan?

Gohan: Oh. Hey Jan. And yes, I am. (Looks into Jan's big blue eyes.) Can I have a hug?

(Jan walks up to Gohan. Gohan embraces Jan.)

Gohan: I've missed you. (Kisses Jan on the cheek.)

Jan: Really? But it hasn't even been a day.

Gohan: Yea, but still.

Jan: You got a haircut too?

Gohan: Yea. You like it? I got it cut so it doesn't get in the way during a fight.

Jan: It looks great.

Gohan: Why thank you.

Jan: (Looks at Goku) I'm guessing they'll have to fill you in on what's going on then?

Goku: Yea, But first I need something to eat.

Tien: Heh. Well at least he hasn't changed at all.

(They all watch as Goku and Gohan chow down.)

Jan: Uh guys. If you don't mind me asking, why are you eating out here? I mean wasn't there enough food in the time chamber?

Goku: (Muffled speech.)

Jan: Uh, What now?

Goku: (Swallows food.) I was saying that me and Gohan can't cook very well, so it's been a while since we've had a good home cooked meal.

Jan: Oh. Okay

Goku: Actually that's an understatement. There was this time I asked Gohan to fire me up a roast beef and she complete disintegrated it. Can you believe it? (Laughs)

Gohan: (Puts down bowl) Thank you, Mr. Popo.

Goku: That was excellent. So, Trunks, what's been going on?

(Trunks explains the situation to Goku and Gohan.)

Goku: A tournament huh? I gotta say it sounds interesting.

Piccolo: What? Interesting?

Goku: Hey Mr. Popo, are the clothes I left still here?

Mr. Popo: Sure. I even washed them for you.

Goku: Thanks. I appreciate that.

Trunks: I'm sure Mother would make you some new armor if you asked her.

Goku: Nah. I prefer the old threads.

Gohan: Hey Piccolo, I'll need a little size adjustment on my old clothes. And I think the scarf is a little itchy.

Piccolo: Huh. Very well. There you go.

(Gohan's clothes are switched with her description.)

Gohan: Thanks Piccolo.

Vegeta: Okay, Kakarot. Think you can beat Cell now?

Goku: Not sure. I haven't seen him since he absorbed 18. I'll have to go check him out.

(Goku teleports to Cell. Then teleports back.)

Trunks: So what do you think, Goku?

Goku: Well, He's a lot stronger than I thought he'd be. I won't know for sure until I see him fight, but if I were to fight him now, I'm pretty confident that he'd win.

Trunks: I understand.

Piccolo: He can still use the time chamber once more. We still have time.

Goku: I think I'll pass.

Piccolo: What?!

Goku: I think we'll just train outside.

Vegeta: You can't be serious.

(Stay tuned for the next Dragonball FGC.)


	9. Chapter 9 Living Together

Living Together

(Last time on Dragonball FGC, Goku and Gohan entered the time chamber to train. When they came out, they were stronger than ever, and Goku announced that his training in hyperbolic time chamber was finished.)

(Goku, Gohan, and Jan teleport to Master Roshi's to pick up Chi-Chi and Jan's cat Jin. Then they head back to the Son house for rest and relaxation.)

(Gohan finishes her food.)

Gohan: Ah. That was great.

Chi-Chi: Gohan, time to do your homework.

Gohan: Okay.

Jan: (Sighs) I wish I could go to school.

Chi-Chi: Have you even been to school, Jan?

Jan: Well, the thing is, after my Dad died we didn't have a lot of money coming in, so mom had to sell the most of our property to pay our debts. I managed to get into kindergarten for a while, but that's about it.

(Jin jumps into Jan's lap and meows.)

Jan: Even Jin here has had a hard time getting along okay.

Chi-Chi: Aw. Poor baby. (Pets Jin.)

Krillin: You know kid, the way I see it, there are some things in the world that school can't teach you. Know what I mean?

Jan: No, but the reason I wanna go to school is because I wanna actually meet and get to know people; have some friends.

Krillin: Oh. Well I guess that makes sense.

Goku: (Finishes food.) Ah. Man that was great.

Jan: Hey Goku. If you don't mind me asking, do you have a plan for defeating Cell, or not? You just keep telling us not to worry, and that's really bothering me. I mean it's not even clear that you even have a plan at this point.

Krillin: Well yea I was about to say.

Goku: Oh, I have a plan alright. You can count on it.

Jan: But shouldn't we know what it is?

Goku: I'll tell you what it is. (Whispers) A secret.

Krillin: Well, I guess I'll see you later, Goku.

Goku: Oh, okay. See ya.

(Krillin leaves)

Jan: Uh, Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi: Yes?

Jan: Do you need any help with the dishes?

Chi-Chi: What?

Jan: Well, I just thought since I'm living here now I might as well help out, and my mom and I use to wash the dishes all the time.

Chi-Chi: Oh. Well, that's very sweet of you to ask, Jan, but you really don't have to considering there's a lot of dishes to wash. Besides I'm use to doing them myself.

Jan: Okay. So where am I gonna sleep?

Goku: Oh yea. That's right. Hmm. Oh I know! You and Gohan can share a room together!

Chi-Chi: Goku!

Goku: What? What's wrong with sharing a room?

Chi-Chi: Uh, Goku. Gohan's a GIRL, and Jan is a BOY.

Goku: What's the big deal? Bulma and I shared a room when I was a kid.

Chi-Chi: (Pinches between eyes.) Ugh. Oh, Goku. I swear. Very well. Jan, you can ask Gohan if you really want to. Otherwise you can sleep on the couch. Okay?

Jan: Very well, then. (Leaves room)

(Chi-Chi thinks to herself 'What a sweet boy. He's a perfect match for Gohan.')

(Jan knocks on Gohan's door.)

Gohan: Come in.

(Jan opens door.)

Gohan: Oh hey Jan.

Jan: You busy?

Gohan: Ah. Not really. Just got some reading to do. That's about it. So, what's up?

Jan: Well, I...was wondering if...maybe...

Gohan: Yes? Go on.

Jan: Forgive me for asking, but I was wondering if we could share a room...uh just for tonight.

Gohan: Oh. Ah, you can just move in if you want to.

Jan: Really? You're sure?

Gohan: It's no trouble at all. Besides, I've got too much space in here anyway.

Jan: (looks around at the master bedroom.) You're not kidding.

(Later)

Gohan: Goodnight, Jan.

Jan: (On floor sheets.) Goodnight, Gohan.

(Gohan turns out light. In the middle of the night, Gohan notices Jan shivering, so she places one of her spare blankets on top of him. Then she kisses him on the cheek.)

(The next day.)

Jan: (floating in mid-air.) Gohan. I'm higher than the trees.

Gohan: Good, now slowly lean forwards.

Jan: Okay. (Floats forwards.)

(Goku walks outside.)

Goku: How's the training going?

Gohan: Pretty good. Take five, Jan!

(Jan descends, then lands.)

Goku: Anyways I was wondering if you guys wanted to learn the Instant Transmission technique.

Gohan: Ah. Really?

Jan: You mean that teleportation thing you do?

Goku: Exactly.

Gohan: (Raises hand.) I'm down for it!

Jan: Yea. Me too.

Goku: Okay. It's very simple, first you wanna be completely still.

Gohan: Right.

Goku: Second, you wanna feel out a specific person's location.

Jan: Uhuh.

Goku: Now depending on how close you are to them, you're gonna wanna use a specific amount of energy to teleport to them. Too much or too little and you'll miss them. Okay?

Gohan: Right.

Goku: Okay, Gohan, you first. Try teleporting to Master Roshi and back. Okay?

Gohan: Right (Puts fingers between her eyes and teleports.)

Goku: Your turn, Jan.

Jan: Okay. (Teleports.)

(Both teleport back.)

Goku: Nice work you two.

(Gohan giggles wearing Master Roshi's sunglasses.)

(With the Cell Games still to come, what lies in store for our heroes? Stay tuned for the next Dragonball FGC.)


	10. Chapter 10 Ascension

Ascension (SEASON FINALE)

(Previously on Dragonball FGC, a female Gohan met a boy who would change her life forever. After losing his mother, the boy went to live with Gohan and her family. In time, Gohan would teach the boy how to defend himself, and in the meantime, would come to feel something for him. Now, with the Cell Games underway, how will it end? Find out today, on the Season Finale of Dragonball FGC.)

(A full ten days have passed, and the Dragonballs have been restored thanks to the new guardian, Dende. Goku is getting ready for the Cell Games.)

Goku: Well, time to go. (Walks out the front door.)

Chi-Chi: Be careful out there, Goku. Come back safely.

Goku: Don't worry.

Chi-Chi: Promise me that Gohan won't get involved. Please?

Goku: Well, um.

Jan: Well could you at least promise that she won't die?

Goku: Don't worry. She'll be fine. (puts thumb up and winks) Trust me. (Runs and teleports.)

Chi-Chi: Goku wait!

(Goku arrives at the lookout.)

Gohan: Dad.

Goku: Today's the day, Gohan. (Looks around.) Where's Vegeta?

Piccolo: He went on ahead.

Goku: I see. He must be pumped from training. What level is he at?

(Silence)

Goku: What's wrong guys?

Krillin: Goku, we a bit of a problem here. It's about the dragon. See, Dende made it so multiple people can be brought back in one wish, but it still can't bring back people who've died before.

Dende: Sorry, Goku.

Goku: Hey, don't worry. Nothing's gonna happen. He's not gonna beat us, guys.

Krillin: Hello? We're fighting Cell here.

Goku: Take it easy. Now let's hurry up, we're gonna be late.

(When our heroes arrive at the arena, Cell is first pitted against Marshal Arts Champion, Hercule Satan, who is defeated in one blow. Watching this from television, the world is stunned. Next, Cell faces Goku. After a dazzling display of power, Goku forfeits the match, but calls an even stronger fighter to take his place, Gohan.)

(Jan is watching from the Son house on television. He thinks to himself 'G-Gohan?' Goku believes that if Cell provokes Gohan's anger, He'll trigger her true hidden potential. As the fight begins, Gohan powers up. Jan thinks to himself 'No way. She's as powerful as Goku is. No wait! I think she's slightly stronger! And yet, it almost feels like she's still holding back.')

(As the fight rages on, Gohan tells Cell what her father told her. This makes Cell eager to make Gohan angry, and he launches a powerful assault against her. Soon, Cell has Gohan on the ground, his foot pressing against her head. By now, Jan has seen enough!)

Jan: Alright! That's it! This has gone far enough! (Uses instant transmission to save Gohan.)

Chi-Chi: Jan wait!

(Back at the cell games)

Cell: Well if you won't show me your power, I guess I'll just have to...

Jan: STOP IT! GET AWAY FROM HER YOU MONSTER!

Gohan: NO, JAN! DON'T DO IT!

(Jan charges at Cell. He misses. And then Cell, elbows him in the back. Jan lets out a scream, as he has just experienced the worst pain of his life. As he hits the ground, Jan begins to cough up blood. Gohan is shocked.)

Gohan: (In tears.) Jan.

Jan: (In pain) Gohan...listen to me...Cell needs to pay for all the lives he's destroyed. Kill him. There's no other way. Please.

Gohan: (gets up.) ARGH! CELL! HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BOYFRIEND!

(Fueled by anger. Gohan is ready to unlock her true potential. In an explosion of raw power she ascends to a new peak in Super Saiyan strength.)

Gohan: I'll never forgive you for what you've done.

(She walks over to Cell)

Cell: Good. Now the game can get really exciting.

(Gohan snatches the senzu beans from Cell's hands.)

Gohan: No games!

Cell: What? How did you-?

Gohan: (Punches Cell in the stomach.) That's for Jan!

Cell: (In pain.) Wha-! How did she do that?!

(Gohan walks over to Jan.)

Jan: G-Gohan?

Gohan: (holds out a senzu bean.) Here. Take this.

(Jan eats the senzu bean. Then Gohan teleports Jan to a safe location. Then Gohan teleports to Cell.)

Gohan: AND THIS-! (Grabs Cell by the neck.) THIS IS FOR ALL THE PEOPLE YOU'VE KILLED! (Blasts cell)

Cell: NO! This can't be! I'M PERFECT CELL!

(When the smoke clears, Cell is no more.)

Vegeta: You can't be serious! After all the effort we put into killing Cell, she does it with a single punch followed by a blast?!

Goku: (With a smirk) See I told you it would work didn't I?

(Vegeta thinks to himself 'This can't be. It was bad enough that Kakarot had to surpass me, but now his daughter has too? This is maddening!')

(Gohan teleports to Jan.)

Gohan: Jan!

Jan: (scared) G-Gohan?

Gohan: What you did was reckless, and stupid!

Jan: Y-You're not gonna hurt me are you?

(Gohan picks him up.)

Gohan: I love you, Jan.

(Jan freezes. Then she pulls him into a kiss on the mouth.)

Goku: Well, it's about time, huh?

Announcer: Well, well. I have never seen anything quite like this ladies and gentleman. It appears that the young girl has confessed her love for the boy who attempted to save her life. Everyone please give it up for the young and in love. Uh. Can I have a word with you two?

Gohan: What do you think Dad? Should I talk to them?

Goku: Um. I don't know.

Gohan: Think about it Dad. Being loved by the people...having some connections...that could help me get into a decent school.

Krillin: She does have a point, Goku.

Goku: I know but-.

Krillin: You could set up a Gym with that. Teach ordinary people how to defend themselves.

Gohan: What do you-?

Krillin: Think about it. Teaching people how to defend themselves so that we don't have to...I mean we can't save everyone, but it would make things a little easier to have some extra back-up. Know what I mean?

Gohan: Makes sense to me.

Goku: Hmm. Ah. Go ahead.

(Gohan heads over to the announcer.)

Gohan: My name is Son Gohan. I'm the one who defeated Cell. (hugs Jan) This is my boyfriend, Jan. He's the sweetest boy in the entire world.

(Watching this on television from Mr. Satan's living room, a girl watches as her father's name is forever put to shame.)

Videl: Gohan, huh? Interesting.

Announcer: So, Gohan; now that you have defeated Cell, what are you going to do next?

Gohan: I'm going to go home and study.

(Watching this on television, Chi-Chi falls down.)

(In one move, Jan has changed the course of Dragonball history. After a hard fought battle with Cell, credit was given where credit was due. But Gohan's decision also has unintended consequences. She makes some bitter new enemies. In time, Gohan and Jan find themselves trying to fit in, in Middle-school. To see what happens next, be sure to read Season 2 of Dragonball FGC.)


End file.
